Lasting Forever Chapter 1
by megan3
Summary: It's a Juliette and Auggie fic, and for those of you who were waiting I'm soooo sorry and I hope it was worth the wait.


Lasting Forever  
Chapter One  
  
First of all I wanted to appoligize to the people who have been waiting for this. Then, I want to say thanks to all the people who read all of my fics. It's a really great feeling know someone reads my wierd little thoughts. Okay so I'll shut-up now and start...  
Warning: I recomend that you read my other fic called When I'm Alone. Some things in it aren't quite as accurte cause I added some stuff, but it has the story line and it explains a lot of what is happening and the 2 will entertwine.   
Summary: Juliette and Auggie are in Paris. They are staying at Juliette's Mother's flat. It's rather large...  
**************************************  
Juliette woke-up from a long nights sleep with her hair in a mess and her make-up smeared. She must have forgotten to take it off last night she thought. When she was younger she would have cared, but now it was like no big thing. She had gotten over her illness and was happy just being herself. Auggie helped a lot too. She crawled out of her sleigh bed and made way to the smell of espresso. She walked down the long hallway that would take her to the kitchen.   
Auggie had on a chef's hat and was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of khakis. Jules had bought him the hat and he wouldn't of worn it if she hadn't insisted.   
Jules: Good Morning. Agusto whatcha cookin'?  
Auggie: pancakes with bluberries.   
Jules: Yummm. What ya wanna do today handsome?  
Auggie smiled and walked over to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled the hair away from her tiny framed face.  
Auggie: I thought about going to a vineyard for the weekend. What ya think?  
Juliette: Good I need fresh air it's clogging my pores,but promise no mud.  
Auggie smiled and turned her around to face him.  
Auggie: No mud..  
The phone interupped them and Juliette went to pick it up.  
Juliette: Hello?  
Woman: Hi, Juliette I'm Francie Lawford-Waybourne.  
Juliette: Wait you said Waybourne.   
Francie: Yea I'm married to your father, and we wanted to know if you would want to meet us in Venice next week. Your dad thinks that you should bring a friend so please do.   
Juliette squealed. It hadn't been 2 years since she had seen her dad, They talked on the phone pretty reguarly, but she hadn't seen him due to her Mother and her forever changing husbands. Although she had been with Hank for a while.   
Auggie: What's up Twig?  
Juliette: I'm gonna see my dad next week and I want you to come.   
Auggie cracked a smile and thought to himself this would be a perfect time to.....  
Francie: I take it you're coming?  
Juliette: Of course and tell him I miss him.   
Francie: I can't wait to meet you. You're dad talks about you all the time.  
Juliette: Yea.Thanks and I'll see you soon.  
***********************************************  
Mean While back at Horizon....  
Peter and Sophie stood with their arms around each other. They had gotten married early in the year. With Sophie's Cliffhangers gone and newbies coming she didn't have much time to just be happy.  
Peter regianed composure and began searching through his files.   
Peter: You have a new student coming her name is Natalie, but her parents say she likes to be refered to as Nat. She's 15 and she's pretty normal no drugs, no sex, no real issues on the file except she's been hospitalized a couple of times for bulemia.   
Sophie instantly thought of Juliette.   
Sophie: What's her last name please?  
Peter: This is the complicated part, Smithson.  
Sophie: Why does that make it complicated?  
Peter: Juliette's mom IS married to her dad...  
Sophie cringed at the thought of THAT woman. She had caused Jules so much pain and there was no telling as to how much pain she could cause this one.  
Sophie: Damn that woman.   
**************************************************  
A tiny teenager stood in front of a window and looked out at the view. It was a large lake. She watched the boats that sailed over it and thought of how unfair it was that they could escape. She couldn't. Her step-mother lived in her head and thrived there. She would tell her all the ugly and horrid things about her.   
Man: Nat do want to go out to dinner with Susan and I?  
Nat: No thanks. I would rather stay home with Foster.   
Foster was her baby brother, half to be exact. Susan her step-mother had given birth 3 monthes pior. Nat couldn't believe she had stayed around that long. Her previous marriages had all ended in several monthes, but she had been married to her dad, Hal, for a year already.   
Susan: Natalie please do eat something.  
Natalie knew that was said just to please her father. In truth Susan had made her opinion of Natalie known from the start. She had been the one who had shown her how to count calories and take pills.  
Natalie: Sure..Cruella. she mumbled under her breath  
Hal: Well, then we'll be home around 10. Get Maria to make you something and have Sara over.   
Sara was Natalie's best friend and the only one who had acted concerned over her hospitalizations.   
Natalie: She has a date with James.  
Hal: Ohh okay. Well then have David over.   
David was her boyfriend. She didn't like him at all. Susan had picked him out for her. He was who she was expected to date. The general's son. In truth he was too bright and she wanted someone who could make her feel like she could just be herself. All he made her think about was when he was going to leave, but there was one thing good about him. He was a nice kisser.  
**********************************************  
Juliette was sitting at the table and was thinking about what her mother would say about her living with Auggie in HER flat. Susan didn't know and she wasn't going to find out. Her mind wandered to other things like her friends back in the States, her dad, and Peter and Sophie who acted more like parents than anybody else.   
Auggie sat watching Juliette with his deep brown eyes. She just amazed him. She had those brown eyes and that bright warm smile that just could light up any room. He loved her and he was in true bliss with her every moment. It just seemed like a privilage just to look at her.  
Juliette felt his warm gaze and pushed back a strand of hair that was falling over her face. She felt uncomfortable, he was just staring at her. He did do this often and she always wondered why.  
Juliette' smile brightened her face as she bit her lower lip and was determined to ask him her question.  
Juliette: What?!?  
Auggie: You're just beautiful.  
Juliette: Thanks, but we've talked about this. Until I can feel beautiful your words are appreciated, but they won't change how I feel.  
Jules had changed a lot over the summer and was more open to how she felt. She only smiled when she felt like it or she just sat there. Smiling had forever been expected of her. She sometimes just didn't feel like smiling.   
Auggie: Yea I know, but I can't help it. I just don't see why you didn't run off with that guy your Mother had picked out.  
Juliette: Because he wasn't you...  
Auggie held her hand and enterlaced her fingers with his own.   
Juliette: I wonder if any of the others are this happy....  
***********************************************  
Shelby sat on the docks and wondered....her mind was on Scott. He was away at college and there was nothing she could do about it. He had asked her to come along, but she needed to stay with Jess. Jess....her little sister. Jess was now a sophmore and a bright wiz-kid. She had made friends easily, but opening up hadn't been the easiest thing to do. She had eventually gotten through it and now was dating a guy named Craig. He was....well more or less the same as Ezra. They both had this wild hair and sorta wierd look that made them cute. Craig was a soccer player and pretty good at it, but he thrived at the arts. He loved acting and directing.   
Jess walked behind her and sat down on the bench that was in front of the lake. She knew what her sister was thinking about. Ethier Scott or her. She knew that her and Scott were the most important things in her life, but sometimes she just wanted her older sister to back off and stop being motherly.  
Jess: Hey.  
Shelby: Hey. She patted the seat next to her and Jess got up and sat next to her.Shelby just wrapped her arm around her smaller scale sister.   
Jess: I can't stay long.   
Shelby; Yea,I know Craig...  
Jess: Yea...you know he'll call.  
Shelby: You have a lot of faith. It's been 1 month and half. He's not gonna call and we both know that.   
Jess: Ye of little faith...get some. She got up and left. She hated it when her sister got like that.  
Shelby hated the fact that her sister was growing up and she couldn't protect her. She never had. She had always thought that maybe life would let her sister be and take all its rage out on her, but it didn't.   
Peter passed by and saw the girl he had learned to love like a daughter. He had loved each one of kids, but Shelby just was something diffrent. That was probably because she was the hardest to heal and the toughest. She had soo much strength. He needed to get her. She had a call.  
****************************************  
Scott stood with his football jeresy on and his helment off. He had just finished practice and was really tired. He wanted to go home, but home was too far. Home was with Shelby and Jess. Him and Jess had become almost sister and brother. That's how close they were. Shelby came first, but Jess wasn't too far behind on his list of favorite girls. He hadn't called her. She had told him not to and he didn't know wether she had meant it or not. So, for now he didn't call.   
Coach: Scott, the guys and I are gonna go out to dinner do you wanna come or mope about missing the pass.   
Larson knew that wasn't the reason he was unsociable, but he didn't know the real reason and he didn't want to pry.   
Scott: No thanks I would rather mope.   
Larson: You know you can tell me and I'm not gonna report it. Are you on drugs agian off the record?  
Scott got defensive. It was like all his mistakes wouldn't leave him they just sat and boiled over.   
Scott: No. Are you nuts!  
Larson: No I'm just worried. You don't talk to anyone, except on the phone.   
He called Jules and Auggie and Maxi a lot, but never Shelby or Daisy. He knew if Shelby had wanted him to call he would get his ear surgically removed after talking to her best friend Daisy.  
Larson: Whatever come later if you wanna.  
Scott: I'll keep that in mind..sarcastic  
**********************************************  
Daisy sat on the tile floor of her's and Ezra's apartment. They were playing hide and seek. They were letting themselves be children since they had lost thiers at an early age. She couldn't help, but laugh. This was Ezra's idea and so far he hadn't found her.   
Ezra: Daisy I'm calling 911 if you don't come out.  
Daisy grinned at his wet humor.   
Ezra: Fine don't come out, but I think you wanna.  
Daisy: Why?  
Ezra: Maxi is on the phone.   
Daisy stood up and found her phone.   
Daisy: Max what's wrong?  
Maxi: We're over.  
Maxi and David had been dating for a year. They had been in love. Daisy wasn't surprized. David was going to New York State and Max was going to Washington State. Long distance relationships never seemed to make it, but they had more than that standing in the way.  
Daisy: Max what happened?filled with concern  
Maxi: He found someone else. Her name is Natalie.  
Daisy sighed.  
Daisy: I wish I knew how to help with this other than saying that you're gonna be okay.  
Maxi: When?  
Daisy: One day.  
Maxi: Real helpful.dry  
********************************************  
Natalie sat down at her father's desk and was looking frantically for something. She found it...  
It was a document that held the number to the school they had wanted her to go to. Horizon....  
She dialed the number using the computer and changed her vioce so it was more like Susan's and waited for a response.  
Sophie stood at the desk in the lobby of the admit. building when the phone rang.  
Sophie: Mount Horizon. Sophie Becker speaking.  
Nat: Hello Miss Becker. I'm Susan Smithson and I was wondering if Hal had admitted Natalie yet?  
Sophie found this odd, but anyone who did that to 2 young girls had to be hugely insane.   
Sophie: Yes Mrs Smithson he did. We're expecting her tomorrow. If it's still on?  
Natalie thought about the question over in her head. The consequeces and the issues that would come out of her desicion.   
Nat: Yes it is. I was just kinda out of it today. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.  
Sophie: Yes and dont' forget Natalie. How's Juliette?  
Natalie thought to herself. Who was Juliette?  
*************************************************  
Thank you for reading this and this story might not be posted as often as I would like it to be because I'm writing 2 other fics and soon to be 5. So, I'm really busy not counting newspaper and school. So I'll try to get it out as often as possible. Please review and tell me what you think. Agian this is mainly Juliette's and Auggie's story, but it will have others such as Natalie and the other Cliffhangers. Thanks have any suggestions feel free and I'll try to tie them in.  



End file.
